1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an orientable lens, and more specifically to a positioning sheet for orientable lenses for a light emitting diode fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes, or LEDs, have been used in conjunction with various lenses that reflect light emitted by the LED. Also, various lenses have been provided for use in light fixtures utilizing a plurality of LEDs as a light source.